1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cosmetics and more particularly to polishers for finger and toe nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger nail polish and polishing implements are well known within the art. Presently, nail polish used for manicures and pedicures is sold in predominantly glass containers with the applicator formed as an appendage to the bottle cap. In all cases known to the applicant, the user must grasp the applicator in a somewhat precarious position between the thumb, index and second fingers. Held in this manner, the applicator can easily slip from the user's grasp and fall to the floor or other surface causing damage. The risks that an open bottle of polish will tip or fall over and break and cause an even greater mess are often realized. Other disadvantages of the prior art devices include the presence of dry, crusty and usually unsightly residue of polish found around the bottle neck.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a self-contained nail polisher that includes a housing shaped substantially like a writing implement that holds within it a quantity of nail polish which, when pressure is exerted on the exterior walls of the housing, ruptures a seal and flows through to a brush attached to the end of the housing. The present invention seeks further to alleviate problems relating to, among others, glass breakage and polish spillage, while providing the user with a device that is more controllable than those that already exist in the prior art.
The advantages and distinctions of the present invention over the prior art will become clearly evident in the following disclosure.